This invention relates to new glass articles having energy-sensitive portions which can be written by high-energy beams to record stable images.
Various devices are known for archival storage media. These include magnetic materials, etched chrome masks, and many others. Attempts have also been made to use glass for such applications. However, further improvements are still desired.